Nates First Mission
Nate's First Mission "Okay, I think I will take this one...it seems fairly easy", said Nate with a broad grin. "And I get 1500 jewel! It's a reasonable deal, so I need money to get there and back..." Nate said sadly. "Oh, I've got an idea! I'll ask someone!" he exclaimed as he tilted his head from side to side. "Where is everyone?" Outside, duh! he said in his mind. Look outside to see a dragon "Yeah, I think they got it...so I just saw a dragon and ran really Nate really why do I think so stupidly but I still got to do a job. but my guild might be gone when I come back this is hard I can't think. Well mission it is I need money for a house or something..." (so Nate takes off on his journey trying to hide from the huge dragon in front of the guild ) "Good, I got passed it man I wanted to fight it tho so it's not fair, I need to hurry up! (so Nate ran to the rose town fast as he can to only find the dusk bandits standing there) "Hey! So your the dusk bandit, are you?! Nate said with infuriating rage. "Why are you stealing from the elders? Speak, punks!" "Because!" said dusk bandit leader as he attached emphasis to his syllables. Nate smirked as he ran forwards, swinging his arm with considerable force at the leader. "I thought you would of blocked...maybe your not as strong as you make you and your gang out to be!" It's sad how the weakest member of Beast Heart is able to single-handedly beat you... and to think I believed you were a formidable gang..." "I think you've said enough, brat! Get him boys!" yelled the dusk bandit leader as two bandits viciously charged at him. "Wind Blade!" Nate shouted, his hands forming a Magic Circle and pulling a sword out. The bandit lackeys went in to attack but just as they prepared a slashing motion with their swords, Nate was gone and had already made his way around them, thanks to his Reduced Earth. He struck them from behind "This was fun guys, but you know how the saying goes...All good things must come to an end!" said Nate as he continued to string them along with his condescending words. "So you are a Beast Heart member, huh? I'll just go full power sand make dragon ! a sand dragon appeared okay, I'm ready Nate charge with lots of speed wind tornado and every and the dusk bandits was all destroyed with a bang the people was happy the dusk bandits are gone ! said every one with joy. well must get back to the guild and fight that dragon ! bye every one why Nate waves. there nice old people i wish i could stay and protect them it would be nice ill come back when i get the chance Nate said in his mind. Category:Mission